


Plus près des étoiles

by OiseauVermillon



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jamir, Nostalgia, Peace's alienation, Reminiscing, Romance, Solitude
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiseauVermillon/pseuds/OiseauVermillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bien des années après la fin de la Guerre Sainte, Shion, prisonnier du souvenir de ses amis perdus, se prend à trouver que, déjà, l’attente se fait longue et la solitude insoutenable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus près des étoiles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas sont copyright Shiori Teshirogi/Akita Shoten, TMS Entertainment LtD and Weekly Shonen Champion. L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya, Episode G sont copyright Megumu Okada/Akita Shoten and Champion Red.

**Titre :** Plus près des étoiles

 **Personnages :** Shion, Yuzuriha, Teneo, Atla

 **Rating :** NC17/MA (seulement pour quelques scènes, le reste tenant plutôt du PG13/T)

 **Nombre de mots :** 12 530

 **Notes de l’auteur :** Cet OS m’est en quelque sorte complètement tombé dessus et jamais au grand jamais je n’aurais pensé qu’il soit aussi long. Je présume que ce texte doit en partie à certains auteurs qui savent si bien parler de la solitude des Béliers. Un grand merci à PanAries pour sa lecture et ses nombreux conseils.

 

**Plus près des étoiles**

Un vent léger s’engouffra par une fenêtre laissée ouverte, faisant vaciller la flamme constituant la seule source de lumière dans la vaste pièce aux odeurs d’encre et de bois sec. Shion releva la tête de son ouvrage, conservant sa plume entre les doigts. Il n’avait pas vu la nuit s’inviter dans le ciel de Grèce et n’avait pas le moindre souvenir d’avoir allumé cette bougie qui se consumait lentement, tant il était pris corps et âme dans son travail de mémoire.

Quarante ans déjà que la Guerre Sainte s’était achevée. Quarante longues années au cours desquelles il lui avait fallu reconstruire le Sanctuaire, enregistrer les pertes, former de nouveaux aspirants, gérer les sceaux multiples d’Athéna qui, à tout moment, menaçaient de rompre. Encore des combats à mener, encore des morts à déplorer, toujours. Cela était sans fin…

Le Pope soupira, quittant les étoiles du regard pour reporter son attention sur les pages noircies de son écriture serrée qui se déployaient devant lui. Toute l’histoire de la dernière Guerre Sainte tenait sur cet unique ouvrage, résumant, retranscrivant, synthétisant les agissements et les observations de tous ceux ayant perdu la vie au cours de ce conflit et qui avaient pris garde de consigner leur histoire tant que cela leur était encore permis. Des décennies, perdues dans les archives et les rapports pour livrer aux générations futures la triste mémoire de cette guerre meurtrière qui avait vu tant d’hommes et de femmes donner leur vie. Une charge qui, bien que n’étant pas de tout repos, se révélait parfois tout bonnement infâme lorsqu’un évènement dont il aurait volontiers voulu oublier l’existence resurgissait brutalement au détour d’une phrase. Souvent, ce souvenir se présentait à lui bien longtemps avant qu’il ne le posât par écrit, préparant son esprit à la crainte d’un instant inexorable.

Shion tapota sa plume contre le bois usé de la table, projetant quelques gouttes d’encre sur des feuilles usagées dont il n’avait plus l’utilité. Il était si las et, somme toute, son ouvrage serait toujours présent le lendemain, et les jours à venir. Dans une profonde inspiration, il décida de reporter à une autre fois la sombre chronique des mémoires du Sanctuaire. Il n’avait point mangé depuis des heures et, déjà, l’inconscience le guettait dangereusement. Quelques instants plus tard, Shion refermait la porte sur une bibliothèque envahie par l’obscurité, donna deux coups de clefs avant d’entamer la montée des marches jusqu’au palais du Pope.

Se retournant, il put discerner les arêtes de ce qui fut naguère la maison dont il avait la charge, du temps où il n’était encore qu’un jeune Chevalier d’Or insouciant, peu intéressé par le fait de suivre à la lettre tous les conseils que son maître lui avait prodigués. C’était alors le temps de tous les étés, des défis lancés à son ami Dohko, des fanfaronnades, des entraînements en dilettante. C’était bien avant que déferle la Guerre, et son lot d’horreurs.

La deuxième maison était tout aussi vide et calme que la précédente, et que toutes celles qu’il franchit par la suite cependant qu’il gravissait inlassablement la moindre marche du Sanctuaire. Il dut malgré tout s’arrêter à plusieurs reprises tant était grande sa fatigue. Depuis combien de temps faisait-il cas de ce que lui disait son corps ? Probablement depuis qu’il lui était désormais inutile de combattre en personne pour Athéna, préférant laisser d’autres hommes se sacrifier pour que perdure son règne.

La vue du palais du Pope, après qu’il eut dépassé la douzième maison lui conféra un regain de forme. Allons, encore quelques centaines de marches et il aurait atteint son but. Qu’il serait bon de regagner son lit.

***

Le jour éclairait déjà la chambre du Pope depuis de nombreuses heures quand celui-ci s’éveilla. La lumière l’aveugla et c’est en ouvrant les yeux qu’il s’aperçut que bien qu’il fut encore tôt, il avait dormi plus tard qu’il n’en avait l’habitude et qu’un jour encore jeune avait succédé à l’aube depuis longtemps. La nuit pour autant avait été brève, raccourcie par l’absence de songes et, à présent qu’il regagnait peu à peu ses esprits, il était clair que sa fatigue était encore présente.

Un bruit contre sa porte le fit sortir de ces quelques réflexions. Il se leva, grommelant comme un vieux chat, remettant de l’ordre dans sa tignasse en bataille, ramassant son masque de Pope. Le chemin du lit jusqu’à la porte de ses appartements, pour court qu’il était, lui prit toutefois un temps certain. Tout paraissait long quand on était encore ensommeillé et que les pieds traînaient au sol.

La porte s’ouvrit lentement, faisant apparaître la silhouette de Teneo. Shion s’effaça pour le laisser entrer, refermant derrière lui avant de gagner son bureau à la suite du Taureau.

A peine assis, le Jamirien se débarrassa de son masque, le posant négligemment sur un coin de son bureau.

« Grand Pope ! »

Teneo affecta un air surpris, Shion leva une main en signe d’apaisement.

« Tu es bien le seul devant lequel je peux encore me montrer. Quand nous sommes tous les deux, appelle-moi par mon nom, l’entendre me manque. »

L’homme en face de lui esquissa un sourire contrit, grattant ses cheveux gris en signe de gêne. Après tout, il avait peut-être tort de montrer son visage, même à son vieil ami. Lui n’avait encore que très peu changé en quarante ans tandis que pour Teneo, la marche du temps suivait son cours normal. Il était encore robuste, celui qui fut l’élève de Rasgado, mais un jour viendrait où la vieillesse serait par trop visible. Hadès était toujours gagnant, à quoi bon vouloir hâter l’échéance en fin de compte ? Par tous les dieux, il ne restait probablement qu’une vingtaine d’années à son ami. Dix ? Peut-être moins… (1)

Son index tapota nerveusement sur un des rebords du bureau, évaluant mentalement le nombre de morts qu’il aurait encore à endurer jusqu’à sa propre délivrance. Non, c’était décidément trop long, aussi préféra-t-il s’intéresser à ce qui avait amené Teneo jusqu’à lui, l’incitant à parler d’un simple regard.

« Siobhan est fin prête.

— Vraiment ?

— Les portes du Septième Sens se sont ouvertes. Maîtriser cette nouvelle force ne sera qu’une question de temps.

— Alors elle n’est pas tout à fait prête, si je ne m’abuse ?

— Peut-être pas complètement, mais il me semblait nécessaire de te prévenir. Tu devras bientôt te passer de moi.

— J’en ai bien peur. Je crois que cela me rend un peu triste.

— Parle pour toi, Shion. De mon côté, je vais goûter un repos bien mérité.

— Resteras-tu quand même au sein du Sanctuaire ? Ton expérience serait profitable aux nouvelles recrues. Et malgré leur puissance, les Chevaliers d’Or restants auraient bien besoin des conseils d’un vétéran.

— Laisse-moi réfléchir à cela. Je ne suis plus tout jeune, tu sais. Enfin, tu as peut-être plus de mal que d’autres à t’en rendre compte après tout. »

Le visage du Pope se voila d’une ombre. C’était donc si évident que cela ? Dans le même temps, il sentit son ami se récrier.

« Pardonne-moi, Shion… je ne voulais pas… ce n’est pas de ta faute.

— Ce n’est rien. Après tout, je serais bien en peine de te donner tort. Laisse, ne te blâme pas pour cela.

— Je sais cela, mais il m’arrive parfois d’oublier… tu te souviens, après la mort de Rasgado ? Tu étais présent pour me dire que le sacrifice de mon maître n’était pas vain, si je suis à présent ce que je suis, c’est grâce à toi.

— Tu es devenu bien plus que ce que tu penses… Aldébaran (2). »

***

Gravissant sans faiblir le Mont Etoilé, Shion jetait de temps à autre un regard sur le vide béant au bord du chemin taillé dans le flanc de la montagne. Combien de fois Hakurei lui avait parlé de ce lieu, au cœur de la mission sacré du Pope ? Combien de fois avait-il arpenté ce chemin escarpé qui, avec l’habitude, ne l’effrayait plus autant qu’à l’époque où il effectuait ce chemin pour la première fois ?

Il était ardu de distinguer le contour du pic de là où il se trouvait. Il n’avait pourtant pas besoin de se reposer sur sa vue, son intuition remplissant parfaitement son office. Le sommet était là, tout proche, il le percevait, il le sentait dans le creux de ses os.

C’était une de ces nuits où, déserté par le sommeil, envahi par le vide cruel que sa charge écrasante faisait peser sur ses épaules, Shion s’était retourné à maintes reprises dans son lit, avant d’arpenter ses appartements en long et en large, faisant mine de chercher un ouvrage, un bibelot quelconque ou un artefact antique, pour finir par passer la tête par sa fenêtre, voyant la lueur des étoiles se mirer dans le ciel diaphane et la silhouette toute proche du Mont Etoilé.

C’était une de ces nuits où sa solitude se faisait plus pressante qu’à l’accoutumée, plus grinçante, plus présente à ses côtés. Shion, cet homme devenu Pope par défaut, ayant vu mourir ses plus proches amis, ses frères d’armes, ses aînés. Aujourd’hui, il ne restait plus que lui tandis que Dohko menait sa propre mission dans sa terre natale. Tous ces Chevaliers, tous ces hommes, dont la valeur était bien supérieure à la sienne et qui avaient trépassé. Aujourd’hui, il ne lui restait plus qu’un seul être à même de lui rappeler la vie qui jadis avait été la sienne. Une existence qui avait été la plus horrible de toutes, une époque où, malgré tout, il se sentait encore à sa place. Tous ces hommes, toutes ces étoiles dans le ciel liées par des fils invisibles que lui savait démêler mieux que personne. Ces constellations contant ces histoires qu’il était le seul à connaître, ou à vouloir entendre.

Il n’y avait plus que cela, après tout. La Guerre Sainte était terminée et à présent, il ne demeurait plus rien à même de guider les pas du Pope. Les étoiles, paissant dans le ciel, étaient riches d’un passé glorieux, souvent muettes quant au futur. N’y avait-il donc rien qui se profilât à l’horizon ? Ainsi, quel était donc le but de sa mission, désormais ? Attendre ? Espérer ? Recueillir des enfants perdus, les forcer à s’entraîner et à mourir pour une Armure qu’ils n’auront peut-être pas ? Offrir aux plus fortunés d’entre eux l’opportunité de perdre leur temps entre les murs étroits du Sanctuaire, immobiles et inutiles ? Oui, il fallait bien cela. Il fallait bien ce sacrifice de générations entières d’hommes et de femmes pour que perdure la force du Sanctuaire et lui permettre, le jour venu, de s’opposer aux ambitions d’autres divinités.

« Ô, mon maître… que suis-je supposé faire, à présent ? »

Mais la constellation du Cancer demeurait muette à ses appels.

Son regard s’égara vers l’est, nostalgique. Sa bouche s’ouvrit, se referma avant même d’avoir pu formuler le moindre murmure. Peu de temps après, un scintillement inhabituel se mit à éclairer une partie du firmament. La lueur s’intensifia quelques instants, avant de s’éteindre tout à fait, laissant place au vide là où s’était jadis trouvée une constellation. Quelque chose s’ouvrit en Shion, ses lèvres et ses mains tremblèrent, bientôt, ce furent des larmes qui se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

« Yato… »

***

Ce fut la fraîcheur de l’air qui le frappa le plus lorsqu’il atterrit à Jamir. Il avait oublié à quel point il y faisait froid, quand bien même le soleil, quoique pâle, dispensait son éclat sur ce paysage à l’âpre beauté. Comme il foulait de nouveau le sol de sa terre natale, il se remémora, comme du fond de son émotion, tous les éléments d’un endroit familier où il se souvenait avoir été heureux. La pauvreté de l’air le faisant suffoquer, les amas de gros rochers parmi lesquels il avait coutume de jouer, les falaises abruptes contre lesquelles il exerçait sa force naissante, le ciel venant s’empaler sur les hautes montagnes himalayennes, cette folle et silencieuse rumeur qui se répercutait de loin en loin depuis les cimes enneigées des montagnes.

S’il n’avait pas tant voulu gorger son esprit des moindres détails des alentours, il aurait pu cheminer les yeux fermés, tant il connaissait chaque emplacement de pierres, chaque inclinaison ou bosse naissant dans le sol. A plusieurs centaines de mètres de lui se trouvaient les ruines de ce qui avait été la dernière cité de son peuple, détruite bien longtemps avant sa naissance. Seul vestige tangible de la gloire passée de Jamir était cette tour, haute de trois niveaux, dépourvue de porte d’entrée à sa base. Les souvenirs affluaient de toutes parts, bien qu’il s’obligeât dans le même temps à réfréner l’exubérance de ses sentiments.

Tout près d’ici se trouvait en effet Yuzuriha, dont il avait senti la présence diffuse dès son arrivée céans. Il ralentit le pas, autant par souci de discrétion que parce que les téléportations successives l’avaient épuisé. Décidément, il avait perdu une partie de sa force d’antan.

Le jour était encore jeune, de sorte que la jeune femme venait à peine de quitter sa demeure, portant dans ses bras la dépouille de son défunt compagnon. Ses blonds cheveux retombaient longs sur son visage, masquant son regard ou sa tristesse dont les monts étaient les seuls témoins. Son pas était lent, son air, concentré. Elle n’avait vraisemblablement pas perçu la venue de Shion qui avançait en sa direction. Seul semblait compter pour elle son deuil et le devoir d’offrir à Yato une cérémonie décente.

Shion poursuivait sa route, son regard ne pouvait se détacher de la silhouette de Yuzuriha. Comme lui, elle avait conservé cette jeunesse qui était le don ou la malédiction de ceux de leur engeance et, pour la première fois en quarante ans, il vit surgir devant lui une image de son passé, comme si celui-ci n’avait jamais disparu, ne s’était jamais altéré. Yuzuriha s’immobilisa, Shion effectua encore quelques pas avant de cesser sa marche à son tour. Son corps fit mine de s’animer de nouveau, sa jambe esquissa un mouvement en avant, son bras se tendit en direction de Yuzuriha qui se trouvait là, à quelques mètres de lui, et ce fut tout.

La jeune femme se mit à genoux, déposa le cadavre enveloppé d’un drap blanc sur une grande pierre plate, resta ainsi de long moments sans bouger, ressassant sans doute quarante années de souvenirs en compagnie de l’ancien Chevalier de la Licorne. Elle enleva le suaire du corps nu, esquissant encore du bout des doigts les lignes déjà flasques et sèches de son visage, rabattant une mèche brune encore égarée sur le front livide.

Après s’être détachée du corps, sa main trembla cependant qu’elle approchait le manche du long couteau passé autour de sa ceinture, tout comme son souffle se hacha, la menant au supplice.

« Laisse-moi faire. »

La voix n’était qu’un murmure, mais bien suffisante pour atteindre la Jamirienne qui se retourna dans la seconde. Elle céda sans mauvaise grâce apparente, laissant son ami d’enfance se saisir de la lame, s’agenouiller près du corps de Yato, sentit le cosmos du Bélier vaciller, sombrant dans la souffrance. Combien de morts avait-il dû voir en plus de celles de ses compagnons d’armes ? En gestes sûrs et précis, Shion découpa de longues entailles dans le corps de la Licorne, sous le regard quelque peu absent de Yuzuriha observant cette scène comme issue d’un rêve étrange et singulier.

Shion se releva, invita la jeune femme à s’éloigner. Tous deux tournèrent le dos à Yato, en silence. Se retournèrent, sans mot dire. Virent les premiers charognards se jeter sur le cadavre, s’agglutiner, se battre, s’arracher chaque morceau de chair. Vautours et corbeaux s’égayaient dans un concert bruyant, tournoyaient les uns autour des autres dans un ballet aussi confus qu’ordonné, comme rompus à cette pratique familière, comme faisant eux-mêmes partie des éléments d’un engrenage, conscients de leur rôle.

La plainte des oiseaux s’épancha de longs instants durant lesquels les deux amis demeurèrent collés l’un à l’autre, dans le mutisme le plus complet. Rassasiés, gorgés de leur pitance, les volatiles reprirent possession des cieux, certains cheminant maladroitement sur le sol dur du plateau, donnant aux deux Jamiriens l’indication que des chairs de Yato, il ne restait rien.

D’une pression de la main, Shion invita Yuzuriha à poursuivre la cérémonie. Ses yeux considéraient Shion en silence, sans trace de surprise apparente. Ils se troublèrent un instant avant de retrouver un éclat terne et mélancolique. Le Pope, qui malgré son expérience éprouvait des difficultés à se contenir, luttait lui aussi contre l’émotion. En quelques gestes, il s’empara de l’autre épaule de Yuzuriha, cette dernière posant sa tête contre son épaule réprimant quelques spasmes sanglotants.

***

Le chagrin s’était peu à peu apaisé comme avançait le jour et que l’heure du rite s’éloignait. Les os, ainsi que la cervelle de Yato avaient été proprement broyés, mélangés de tsampa pour être offerts aux charognards bien décidés à poursuivre leur festin. Puis hommes et bêtes avaient regagné leurs demeures respectives. Il demeurait pourtant là, toujours dans un coin de l’esprit, battant parfois de manière désagréable entre deux évènements évoqués ravivant des souvenirs nostalgiques. Le rire parfois venait s’inviter au sein de la tour de Jamir, éclairée par les ouvertures éventrant les parois et par les branches brûlant dans l’âtre.

A quelques exceptions près, l’endroit était resté conforme à ses souvenirs, à commencer par le goût du thé au beurre de yak dont il avait oublié la saveur au fil des années. Dans les murs ou sur le sol résidaient les entailles et empreintes familières dont lui, ou Yuzuriha, ou l’un de leurs amis d’enfance étaient les auteurs, recueillant par la suite moult récriminations de la part d’Hakurei qui oubliait un peu vite qu’il avait perpétré pareil _« crime contre ce lieu millénaire de nos ancêtres. »_ en son temps.

« Et le sous-sol ? finit par demander Shion au détour d’une phrase.

— Toujours scellé et inaccessible. Quoiqu’il ait pu se trouver là-dessous, nos maîtres ne voulaient pas qu’on le trouve.

— S’ils ont eux-mêmes jamais su ce qui s’y cachait. Rien peut-être, en définitive. Je n’ai en tout cas trouvé aucune référence dans les archives du Sanctuaire.

— Rien non plus ici. »

Shion reposa sa tasse sur le plateau de bois contenant la théière. Le mouvement de sa main le conduisit jusqu’au tapis sur lequel étaient emmêlés des poils de yak. Il n’avait rien oublié de la chaleur de ce tapis, ni des soirs d’hiver passés dessus, au coin du feu, écoutant les histoires de son maître sur leur peuple ou à propos Athéna, cependant qu’ils finissaient invariablement par s’endormir un à un ; Atla en premier, suivi de Yuzuriha, puis Shion et Tokusa luttaient tous deux contre le sommeil et entre eux-mêmes, afin de ne pas avoir à perdre la face devant l’autre, et devant leur maître. La fatigue venait pourtant fatalement à bout de leur volonté de fer et, au petit matin, tous se réveillaient comme se levait le soleil, emmitouflés dans une grosse couverture de laine, serrés les uns contre les autres pour se prémunir du froid et retirer cette sensation qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls.

La vapeur de la tasse de Yuzuriha tenue au-dessus de son visage humecta ses lèvres. Son regard absent folâtrait sur la surface ondulée du breuvage encore brûlant. Elle devait partager en ce moment des souvenirs similaires à ceux qui revenaient à l’esprit de Shion, y trouvant une paix passagère, posant un baume éphémère sur la douleur causée par la perte de Yato.

« Je suis navré pour ce qui t’est arrivé, Yuzuriha. »

La jeune femme sursauta, c’était la première fois que le décès était évoqué à voix haute. Quel intérêt aurait-elle eu de le dire en étant seule ? A cet instant, la mort de son compagnon devint plus réelle, faisant refluer la douleur. Ses yeux se baissèrent de nouveau, restèrent désespérément secs. Elle avait déjà par trop pleuré, en elle, quelque chose s’était tari… pour lors. Elle releva la tête, osant regarder Shion en face. Sur son visage qui avait conservé toute sa douceur d’antan, un sourire triste dansotait, flagellant, incertain.

« Ce n’est rien. J’ai été heureuse le temps que ça a duré. C’était agréable, de se dire qu’après tout ce que nous avions vécu, il nous restait encore assez d’espérance pour rester ensemble. Le voir, chaque jour, me donnait cette impression que j’avais eu de la chance, quelque part. Tu dois penser que je suis égoïste, n’est-ce pas ? De me réjouir ainsi quand tant de nos compagnons ont péri. »

En face, Shion ne dit rien. Ne ressentait-il pas la même chose ? Ce soupçon de culpabilité mâtiné de colère, sans l’apaisement que pouvait apporter un être cher. Il la laissa continuer.

« Mais au cours des années, c’était devenu différent. Il n’est pas comme nous et avait fini par devenir un vieil homme. Il y avait toujours la même tendresse, mais tout avait changé. Nous sommes condamnés à survivre, je présume. Ce n’est pas toujours simple. »

Elle jouait à présent avec sa tasse, faisant tourner le liquide au fond du récipient. Shion pour sa part ne cessait d’écouter. Il n’y avait rien dans les mots de Yuzuriha qu’il ne pensait lui-même. Ainsi lui répondre était impossible, sous peine d’accroître un peu plus leurs sentiments de solitude respectifs.

« Je te remercie d’être venu, Shion. Cela m’a fait du bien de te revoir après toutes ces années et je me rends bien compte à présent que je n’aurais peut-être pas pu faire cela à Yato toute seule.

— Que me dis-tu là, Yuzu ? Nous nous sommes entraînés ensemble et je connais ta valeur. Tu n’as sûrement pas survécu par erreur.

— Tenma… Yato…

— Ta propre force, c’est aussi grâce à cela que tu es toujours vivante.

— Cela n’a pas dû être facile de quitter le Sanctuaire.

— Ils pourront bien faire sans moi quelques temps, j’avais plus important à faire. Tu sais, il t’est toujours possible de rentrer avec moi. Tu pourrais toujours être utile au Sanctuaire.

— Tu sais bien que cela est impossible. Tu n’as pas oublié, n’est-ce pas ? Depuis la chute de la cité de Jamir, il s’est toujours trouvé un représentant de notre peuple ici, pour y accueillir les enfants de Jamir. Si je ne suis pas ici, qui s’occupera d’eux ?

— Je vois.

— Merci encore une fois d’être venu, du fond du cœur. Mais tu as ton devoir à accomplir en Grèce et j’ai le mien ici. Tenons-nous à nos missions respectives.

— Tu as sans doute raison. »

Le soir venu, Shion quitta la tour de Jamir, Yuzuriha et sa terre natale, après un dernier regard en direction du sud. Il y avait comme une sorte de résignation au creux de leurs regards respectifs, tous deux sachant que ce qui les attendaient : encore de longues décennies de solitude sans but certain. Shion prit une profonde inspiration, humant l’air des montagnes du Tibet, rassembla une partie de sa force, s’évapora dans l’air, sans autre indication de sa présence que des résidus de cosmos qui vibrèrent l’espace d’un battement de cœur avant de se diluer dans l’atmosphère. L’instant d’après, Yuzuriha s’éloigna de la tour, en direction de la pierre où elle s’était tenue précédemment avec Yato et devant laquelle elle s’agenouilla, les mains posées contre terre, dans l’espoir de ramener à elle son amour défunt.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent sur Jamir, se délitant dans une trame monotone. Un soir, qui s’était fait plus frais qu’à l’accoutumée, Yuzuriha perçut une présence qui se matérialisa non loin d’elle. Une vague d’excitation parcourut son corps tandis que, regagnant l’extérieur, elle avisa la silhouette de Shion se découpant sous le spectre de la lune.

***

_« Ce n’est pas correct ! »_

La voix étouffée de Shion résonne dans les moindres recoins de son esprit. Fou qu’il est de songer à ce genre de choses en pareil moment. Ah oui, il a beau jeu de se morigéner alors que le « mal » est fait et, déjà, son exclamation vient mourir dans sa gorge, sitôt effleurée en pensée, sitôt disparue sous le flot des délices.

C’est pourtant lui qui, tantôt, a plaqué Yuzuriha contre un des murs de pierre de la tour, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes tandis que ses mains palpaient ses hanches et son ventre encore musclé, s’insinuaient sous les étoffes. Elle, de son côté, ne parait pas spécialement réticente à en juger la passion de sa réponse, tandis que leurs langues se mêlent avec entrain. Shion étouffe un hoquet lorsqu’il sent la main de Yuzuriha s’emparer de son membre déjà dressé, flattant sa virilité en lents gestes répétés. Il se sent au bord de l’explosion, par tous les dieux, depuis combien de temps n’a-t-il plus connu l’étreinte d’une femme qu’il désirait réellement ? Il n’était pas question de ces courtisanes venues d’Athènes ou de Byzance, ni de ces nobles délurées rencontrées dans les cours d’Europe explorées au gré de sa mission de Pope. Non, il était là question d’une personne pour laquelle l’attrait éprouvé était aussi sincère que spontané.

Las, il n’avait pas le temps de se poser pareilles questions et, déjà, il se retrouvait à demi-nu, contemplant en silence la gorge encore ferme de son amie. Quelque chose se libéra en lui et, n’y tenant plus, il la souleva par les hanches cependant que les jambes de Yuzuriha se croisaient derrière ses reins, et que ses lèvres voraces se refermaient sur les tétons du Bélier. Shion se renversa sur le tapis, son corps s’échauffant encore au contact de la fourrure, tandis que Yuzuriha continuait son travail de sape, brisant les dernières barrières de Shion qui émit un râle profond. Ses lèvres remontèrent des abdominaux, coururent le long de sa poitrine, dessinèrent les courbes de sa gorge, baisèrent son menton avant de mordiller de nouveau les lèvres de Shion. Elle releva légèrement son bassin et, l’instant d’après, elle vint s’empaler centimètre par centimètre sur son vit. Ses mains s’emparèrent des hanches de son amante tandis que sa fente se refermait autour de sa virilité, accompagnant de ses bras les mouvements de son bassin. Relevant son buste, sa tête se perdit sous le menton de Yuzuriha qui s’agrippait à son abondante chevelure lors même que les lèvres de Shion érigeaient les fins tétons de la Jamirienne qui émit un soupir d’aise. Les mouvements des amants s’intensifièrent, prirent de l’ampleur cependant qu’un rayon de lune vint s’emprisonner dans les fins cheveux de Yuzuriha. La tension qui s’était tantôt emparée d’eux culmina à son point le plus haut et, brutalement, une décharge douloureusement exquise se répandit dans le crâne de Shion tandis qu’arrivait la jouissance. Son torse s’affaissa de nouveau, entraînant avec lui le corps de Yuzuriha dont le cœur contre sa poitrine battait aussi fort que le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi de longs instants liés l’un à l’autre, collés par leur sueur tandis que peu à peu, leurs souffles retrouvaient une cadence normale. Yuzuriha finit par se retirer avant de poser sa tête sous le menton de Shion, dessinant du doigt quelques formes indistinctes sur son poitrail. Peu de temps après, vaincus par leurs émotions, ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil paisible et sans rêves, repus et apaisés.

***

_« Shion… »_

Le Pope sursauta en prenant conscience que derrière lui, l’on prononçait son nom de manière répétée, percevant même la pointe d’agacement de son interlocuteur. Il fit face au visage courroucé de Teneo dont la main recouvrait une partie de son épaule qu’elle agitait à intervalles réguliers.

Shion adressa un regard à la statue d’Athéna devant laquelle il se tenait depuis… un certain temps, à en juger par la position du soleil dans le ciel, radicalement différente de celle où il se trouvait auparavant, jetant des lueurs carmin dans les rares nuages aux allures de moutons. Avait-il réellement contemplé l’effigie de sa déesse tout ce temps, ou était-il tombé dans une sorte de transe depuis qu’il s’était planté devant elle ?

Toujours était-il que Teneo n’était pas venu sans raison, et à présent qu’il se trouvait devant lui, il ne pouvait plus ignorer sa présence. Le Jamirien s’apprêta à s’enquérir des raisons de la présence du Taureau, mais son ami le devança.

« Tout va bien, Shion ? »

Le Pope demeura interdit avant de sourire. Etait-ce donc si visible, même sous le masque ?

« Oui. Oui, rassure-toi, tout va très bien.

— Je vois. » Il était encore circonspect mais décida de se suspendre à la réponse de Shion. « Je venais de parler de Siobhan… mon apprentie…

— Oui, bien sûr, ton apprentie, Siobhan. Tu m’as déjà parlé d’elle à plusieurs reprises. »

Teneo roula des yeux.

« J’aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu penses d’elle, assister à l’un de ses entraînements, voir comment elle combat, quelle est sa maîtrise du Septième Sens.

— Je crois que je peux faire cela, en effet. Quand veux-tu que je descende jusqu’aux arènes ?

— Demain matin ?

— Pourquoi pas la semaine prochaine, plutôt ?

— C’est ce que tu m’as dit il y a une semaine, Shion… Viendra un moment où tu ne pourras plus te défiler de la sorte. »

Le Jamirien entortilla quelques mèches autour de son doigt. De toute évidence, il trouvait l’exercice divertissant et un sourire naïf ornait son visage, il semblait absent.

« Dans une semaine à compter de ce jour, je t’en fais la promesse, Aldébaran.

— Si tu ne tiens pas ta promesse, je viendrai en personne te la rappeler. Et cesse de m’appeler ainsi… Je n’en suis pas digne.

— C’est pourtant sur toi que repose une partie du Sanctuaire depuis quarante ans. Tu ne l’as pas vu ? Tous ici te considèrent comme un modèle à suivre. Rasgado serait vraiment fier de toi. »

Le vieil homme pensait être devenu maître de ses émotions, avec le temps, ayant chassé cet enfant malingre pleurant la mort de son maître, mais à la simple évocation de la mémoire de celui-ci, les émotions refluaient, avec toujours la même authenticité.

« Le tien aussi, je pense, parvint-il à bredouiller.

— Si jamais ils nous regardent de là-haut…

— Et pendant cette semaine, je suppose qu’il est illusoire de requérir ta présence. »

Shion considéra son ami en silence, ainsi subodorait-il quelque chose.

« Enfin, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, et tant que tu fais correctement ton devoir. Il est vrai que tu sembles différent depuis quelques temps. »

Puis Teneo de s’éloigner, sans autre forme de procès, laissant Shion songeur quant à l’incertitude des jours à venir.

***

Le ciel semblait s’être apaisé à Jamir et Shion remarqua que les nuances de bleu dans le ciel habituellement changeant s’étaient figées. Les nuages eux-mêmes étaient comme immuables, qui d’ordinaire trottaient en s’effilochant sous la caresse des hauts vents. A Jamir, le temps s’était immobilisé, reprenant son souffle après que dans la tour, les deux amants se fussent retrouvés, goûtant pour un instant le confort de leur havre de paix, coupés du monde.

Dans la pièce aux dimensions réduites, mais dont l’espace ne lui avait pourtant jamais paru plus vaste, une douce odeur de mouton rôti s’élevait de proche en proche, embaumant les environs, remontant dans l’esprit de Shion des souvenirs aussi fugaces qu’immédiatement perceptibles, comme une douce habitude curieusement réveillée après des années de sommeil.

Yuzuriha le rejoignit à la fenêtre, se lovant contre lui, glissant sa main contre la sienne, posée sur le rebord, écoutant le calme battement de son cœur.

Du mouton… Shion avait eu un geste de la main en entendant cela, ce qui avait provoqué l’hilarité de la Jamirienne après quelques secondes d’incompréhension. Tout ceci était tout bonnement ridicule, ce n’était qu’un signe et quand bien même, il n’en était plus un depuis fort longtemps, de mouton. Enfin, probablement, il n’en était plus tout à fait sûr. Il était vrai, après tout, que parmi la garde dorée partiellement reconstituée, aucun rejeton de son signe ne s’était présenté, il ne s’en était pas même montré un seul d’assez prometteur pour prétendre à cette charge. Le sort s’acharnait peut-être sur sa personne, lui qui ne voulait rien tant que ne plus être un Chevalier. De manière fort égoïste, son Armure avait été la première qu’il eût réparée, pour la remiser sitôt son labeur achevé. Lorsqu’il œuvrait dessus, il avait l’impression, à chaque coup de burin, d’enfoncer son poing dans le corps d’un Spectre – une sensation atténuée avec les autres Armures passées sous ses mains. Et même totalement retapée, il lui semblait encore que du sang brillait sur la surface étincelante de la première Armure du Zodiaque.

Sa main se posa sur la joue de sa compagne, qu’il sentit frissonner sous sa paume. Sa tête, elle, vint s’appuyer sur sa chevelure blonde, en appréciant la fraîcheur, se gorgeant de son parfum aussi discret qu’imperceptible. De brefs instants plus tard, il s’assoupit, sa tête roulant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sous l’œil amusé de son amante. La faim, le corps de Yuzuriha, l’air de Jamir, sa charge de Pope qu’il ne laissait jamais vraiment derrière lui et dont quelques fragments s’attachaient à sa personne, cela l’épuisait par trop. Un sourire d’aise se dessina sur le visage détendu de Shion, remuant le sang de la Jamirienne. Depuis combien de temps n’avait-elle pas observé pareil apaisement sur le visage de quelqu’un ? Sans doute depuis que la joie qu’elle et Yato éprouvaient d’avoir survécu à Hadès s’était progressivement estompée, et qu’une heureuse et terne habitude de l’autre s’était installée.

Elle pouvait bien le laisser dormir encore un peu, le repas était loin d’être prêt.

***

Le ventre encore alourdi de viande, de pommes de terre et de tsampa, Shion s’était rendu dans la plus grande pièce de la tour se trouvant au niveau du sol et dans laquelle reposaient tout l’art et la fierté de Jamir : sa forge. Elle était éteinte pour lors et seuls quelques torches et brandons allumés éclairaient les environs.

Il y en avait une semblable au Sanctuaire. Elle était plus imposante, plus spacieuse, mais assurément, elle ne pouvait en égaler la splendeur. Celle de Jamir, bénie par Héphaïstos, sanctifiée par Athéna, était de celles où la magie ne prenait jamais tant d’ampleur. Chaque étincelle devenait une étoile prenant place dans un ciel infini et constamment renouvelé ; le bruit du soufflet, celui des marteaux et des pinces, du feu grésillant, étaient ceux qui emplissaient la rumeur même de ce monde. Ici, chaque Armure brillait d’un éclat inégalé, diamants polis perdus dans une mer de charbon. Là, il voyait encore Hakurei penché sur ses œuvres, attentif au moindre détail, s’efforçant, malgré le talent de ceux qui l’avaient précédé, de permettre à chaque protection de remplir son office avec toujours plus de ferveur.

_« Les Armures que nous portons, nous autres Chevaliers d’Athéna, sont autres que des bouts de métal destinés à nous protéger des coups de nos adversaires. Elles sont plus que cela. Elles sont ces compagnes fidèles qui se tiendront à nos côtés aussi longtemps que nous servirons la justice et que nous aurons foi en notre cause. Et même après cela, elles seront toujours présentes pour nous soutenir dans les instants de doute, comme elles l’ont fait en toutes circonstances depuis les temps mythologiques._

_« N’oublie jamais cela, Shion. De quoi sont faits nos rêves. C’est de cette matière dont sont forgées les Armures. Ne l’oublie pas. »_

Et de fait, il ne l’avait pas oublié. Dans cette pièce, la lumière du jour ne brillait jamais, remplacée par l’éclat des Armures qui s’y trouvaient, ou par la résolution de ceux mettant leur cœur dans leur ouvrage. Il n’y avait pas une seule Armure qui n’ait profité de la magie de ce lieu, et des miracles de ceux initiés aux secrets de Jamir.

Un son de trappe se fit entendre et bientôt, l’ombre de Yuzuriha apparut, se réceptionnant souplement sur le sol recouvert de ferraille.

« Je ne pouvais pas rester sourd à leur appel. »

Shion embrassa la pièce du regard, attentif à chaque entité s’y trouvant, certaines encore endommagées, d’autres, en voie de guérison.

« Beaucoup manquaient et soudainement, elles réapparaissaient au Sanctuaire, devant la statue d’Athéna. L’Armure de la Grue, celle de la Licorne, ce sont celles qui nous sont revenues en premier. J’aurais dû comprendre.

— Je suis comme toi, je ne pouvais pas rester sourde à leurs plaintes. C’est notre héritage, ce qu’il nous reste encore après tous ces conflits. »

Les épaules de Shion s’arénèrent, comme en proie à une vérité trop lourde à porter pour un homme seul. Sans elle, son travail aurait été encore plus écrasant, pouvait-il la remercier plus qu’il ne l’avait déjà fait ? Elle seule avait enduré la souffrance et la peine de ceux morts pour permettre à Athéna de parvenir jusqu’au Lost Canvas, sacrifiés, avec leurs protections, pour que s’élève ce navire porté par les ailes de l’espoir.

Son regard, soudain, s’arrêta de nouveau sur une des Armures, plus attentivement que précédemment. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et dans un même mouvement, il se dirigea vers cette protection aux éclats d’émeraude, reposant sur un bouclier aux lueurs d’émeraude, dont l’aura toute entière semblait composée d’émeraude. Son doigt se posa sur les yeux de saphir, dessina la crête de l’animal ainsi représenté, caressa les griffes aux reflets d’argent. Ses membres ainsi que ses lèvres tremblaient d’émotion, de sorte que Yuzuriha crut bon de s’approcher pour tenter de le soutenir.

« Combien de fois t’ai-je appelée, et tout ce temps, tu reposais ici.

— Elle est presque achevée. » précisa la Jamirienne, un silence, avant de reprendre. « Je sais à quel point cela compte pour toi. Termine-en la réparation, si tu le souhaites. »

Shion s’agenouilla, posant sa tête toute contre la gueule béante du reptile. Quelques larmes vinrent se mêler à la pureté minérale de l’Armure. Qu’il était loin le temps de la Guerre Sainte, plus lointain encore était l’époque où nul parmi eux n’avait encore combattu, se gorgeant d’espoir, ne sachant pas les horreurs des conflits, étant même ignorant de la charge qu’ils auraient à revêtir. Un autre destin l’avait attendu, lui aussi, mais pourtant, Shion était resté attaché à cette protection, même si l’autre ne l’avait jamais endossée.

« Merci, Yuzu… »

***

Shion prit place sur la dernière marche de l’arène. Personne d’autre n’avait souhaité occuper le plus haut point de cet endroit, préférant laisser le Pope seul pour mieux se concentrer ce qui allait lui être donné à voir. Teneo lui-même s’était installé quelques niveaux en contrebas. Bien que confiant dans le potentiel de son apprentie, des doutes continuaient envers et contre tout à subsister. Il tirait son enseignement de Rasgado du Taureau, l’un des plus Chevaliers les plus expérimentés et les plus respectés de la Guerre Sainte précédente. Lui-même était pour sa part un combattant aguerri, ayant su s’attirer l’estime de ses pairs qui le voyaient tous comme un aîné légitime. Mais il se trouvait un être dans ce Sanctuaire dont l’expérience dépassait la sienne. Un homme ayant connu la guerre et sa dureté, qui avait subi un entraînement âpre et impitoyable en provenance d’un Chevalier qui avait lui-même survécu à une guerre toute aussi meurtrière. D’Hakurei de l’Autel, Shion avait recueilli un enseignement dont nul autre ne pouvait se targuer : survivre. C’était un savoir allant bien au-delà de la simple notion de puissance ou de maîtrise du Septième Sens.

Aussi le Taureau était-il en proie au doute, et si le Pope percevait quelque chose que lui-même n’avait pu déceler chez son apprentie ?

D’autres résidents du Sanctuaire, Chevaliers et aspirants s’étaient massés le long des marches, attendant la venue de Siobhan. Au milieu de l’arène se trouvait déjà Ecbert du Scorpion, qui, du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, était la plus jeune recrue de la garde dorée. L’Anglais se tenait là immobile, les bras croisés sur son torse athlétique, le visage ouvert, faisant jaillir sa confiance aux quatre coins du Sanctuaire, élégie de la jeunesse. Au loin, un vent aride avait rejoint le Sanctuaire, portant avec lui des senteurs d’algues, de sel et d’olivier qui, desséchées par la chaleur, brûlaient invariablement les poumons de ceux respirant l’air des alentours.

Siobhan fit son apparition au bout de longs instants. Le masque rendait impossible toute lecture de l’expression de son visage, mais à en juger par sa démarche, elle paraissait calme et résolue, pénétrée de l’enjeu du moment. Son assurance eut l’heur de rassurer Teneo quant au fait de savoir si l’Irlandaise se montrerait à la hauteur des attentes pesant sur elle.

Ses semelles de cuir crissèrent sur le sable cependant qu’elle progressait en direction d’Ecbert, s’immobilisant tout contre l’épaule de l’Anglais, adressant un salut au Pope qui, quelques secondes plus tard, signala le début de la séance d’entraînement. Teneo osa un regard en arrière, jusqu’à son ami. Soudainement, le doute refaisait son apparition. Lorsqu’ils se voyaient en privé, sa connaissance de l’ancien Bélier couplée à l’absence de masque lui permettait de mieux discerner les pensées agitant l’esprit de son vis-à-vis. Mais en semblables conditions, quand Shion redevenait le Pope, c’était une autre personne qui apparaissait, différente, plus ardue à cerner.

Les deux combattants s’éloignèrent l’un de l’autre, prenant leur élan, avant de partir à l’assaut, atteignant une vitesse proche de celle de la lumière que peu d’individus présents à l’entour furent en mesure de percevoir.

La séance d’entraînement, qui ne consistait qu’en une simple d’observation, se révéla brève, nonobstant le fait que les deux jeunes gens semblaient résolus à s’employer avec tout le sérieux qui leur était possible. Siobhan pour s’efforcer de faire la meilleure impression possible et ne pas déshonorer son maître, Ecbert afin de montrer à tous l’étendue de sa force et ne pas se laisser distancer par une simple apprentie. Tous deux paraissaient toutefois de force égale et là où le Scorpion l’emportait par la vivacité de ses mouvements et la précision de ses déplacements, il le cédait en endurance et en force brute. L’Irlandaise, toutefois, en dépit d’une volonté évidente, ne possédait pas l’expérience de son opposant et peu à peu, ses attaques se faisaient moins incisives cependant qu’Ecbert gagnait en vigueur au fur et à mesure que durait le combat. Si celui-ci s’éternisait, c’en était fait de l’apprentie Taureau.

Shion, parvint toutefois à signaler aux deux jeunes gens la fin de leur exercice. Tous deux se séparèrent instantanément, reprenant leurs positions respectives devant le Pope. Les corps étaient moins rigides, la respiration plus haletante et la difficulté à tenir sur leurs jambes patente.

Teneo déglutit avec difficulté, se faisant violence pour ne pas tourner la tête en direction de son ami dont il ne parvenait à percevoir l’aura. Il ne put qu’entendre un froissement de soie, caractéristique de l’étoffe que portait son ami en permanence lorsqu’il endossait le rôle du Pope. Ils furent alors nombreux à prêter attention à la silhouette droite de leur dirigeant dont la hauteur les dominait tous. Dans un même mouvement, Siobhan puis Ecbert se tendirent également.

Sans prêter attention à la foule qui l’entourait, ni même à la tension résidant dans l’atmosphère, le Pope descendit une à une les marches de l’arène. Parvenu à son tour sur le sable granuleux du lieu d’entraînement, à quelques mètres des deux jeunes gens, il cessa sa marche. Sa voix s’éleva, amplifiée par le masque qui, en cet instant, possédait toute l’autorité dont était pourvu le Pope du Sanctuaire.

« Continue à t’entraîner, Siobhan. »

Puis Shion de reprendre sa marche, s’éloignant peu à peu de l’arène et de tous les hommes qui s’y étaient massés. En se retournant, il eut l’occasion de voir la main d’Ecbert s’attarder sur l’épaule de Siobhan, pour la réconforter, la féliciter. Si la jeune femme n’avait pas porté de masque, nul doute que tout un chacun aurait vu s’y peindre une joie à peine contenue. Ce masque qui devait lui peser comme il pesait sur son propre visage. Ne pourrait-il pas agir pour mettre fin à cette loi inique ? Oui, il s’efforcerait d’y réfléchir, plus tard, il aurait bien le temps.

Toujours était-il qu’il semblait bien que l’Anglais, lui, faisait partie des rares privilégiés à avoir pu observer la jeune Irlandaise sans son masque. Il était bon de savoir que même en période de paix, chacun choisissait la voie de la conciliation plutôt que celle de la confrontation. Au Sanctuaire, les conflits aliénant des nations adverses n’avaient pas cours, c’était déjà en soi une source de satisfaction.

Au-delà du jeune couple, le regard de Teneo était braqué sur lui, mi soulagé, mi courroucé. Oui, il aurait peut-être pu faire mieux pour soulager l’esprit de Siobhan. Mais n’avait-elle pas son maître et son prétendant, pour cela ? Ah, qu’ils avaient de la chance de pouvoir s’aimer ainsi, c’était sans doute plus simple lorsqu’on savait la pérennité de ses semblables assurée.

***

Une étoile scintilla dans le ciel noir, esseulée, solitaire. Un souffle lascif naquit dans l’obscurité, suscitant un nuage de buée au travers duquel l’astre abandonné brilla avec moins de vigueur. La plainte se poursuivit, un gémissement plus bas vint s’y mêler, mélange de douleur et de jouissance. Avides, les doigts fins de Yuzuriha s’arrimèrent au dos de Shion, s’enfonçant dans la peau déjà à vif, rendue sensible par le froid ambiant. Attentive à la plainte de son amante, Shion intensifia les mouvements de ses hanches tandis que peu à peu, le corps de Yuzuriha se cambra cependant que son bassin accueillait encore un peu la présence de Shion en elle. Cet orgasme, qu’il avait retenu de longue haleine, se libéra, inondant son esprit comme la digue retenant son plaisir venait de rompre. Il roula du côté, à bout de souffle, la main toujours accrochée à celle de Yuzuriha alors que tous deux s’efforçaient de calmer les rythmes erratiques de leur respiration.

Yuzuriha ramena les couches successives de couvertures sur leurs corps qui reprenaient peu à peu un rythme normal. Le froid qui s’était annoncé depuis plusieurs jours avait fini par fondre au sein de leur contrée. Ce qui ne les avait cependant pas empêchés de se rendre dehors pour profiter du ciel dégagé dans lequel se reflétait en miroir le drap des étoiles. Sur le toit de la tour de Jamir, un peu plus proche encore de celui du monde, le canevas inextricable des astres tissait la trame monotone du temps.

« Cela doit être plus beau que sur le Mont Etoilé.

— Le Mont Etoilé est un lieu béni par les dieux eux-mêmes, Yuzu, c’est là-bas que le représentant d’Athéna sur Terre communique avec eux, s’ouvre à leurs secrets.

— Tu peux tout aussi bien distinguer l’avenir d’ici, sinon mieux. Aurais-tu oublié les leçons de maître Hakurei ?

— Tu veux dire que, toi aussi ?

— Bien sûr, nous avons eu le même maître, après tout. Atla en était probablement capable aussi, tout comme Tokusa…

— Je ne peux pas croire une telle chose. »

Yuzuriha se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, posant un index sur ses lèvres. Dans la pénombre, il devinait l’expression de son visage, l’invitant à lever les yeux au ciel. Entrouvrant la bouche pour rétorquer, il se ravisa la seconde d’après, ayant fait le constat du raisonnement de son amante. Sous ses yeux ébahis, une carte se dressait, semblable à celle se laissant voir sur le Mont Etoilé. Des fils invisibles liaient entre elles des étoiles distantes, retraçant de proche en proche la fresque des temps futurs. Les astres, les constellations, tout ici lui parlait d’un ton familier, étrangement proche de lui, résonnant en lui comme une ritournelle qu’il connaissait déjà.

La Jamirienne sentit Shion sourire sous son doigt comme il prenait conscience de la véracité de ses dires. Elle se pencha sur son visage, recouvrant ses lèvres d’un baiser, reposant la tête sur son épaule.

« Comment crois-tu que les étoiles brillaient, là-bas ? »

La voix de Yuzuriha s’était muée en murmure, rauque et lointain. La main de Shion s’empara de la chevelure blonde de la jeune femme, l’ébouriffant tendrement. Depuis son plus jeune âge, telle était une des préoccupations premières de l’ancien Chevalier d’Argent. Non que cette question n’ait jamais, à un moment où à un autre, traversé l’esprit de l’un ou l’autre des jeunes Jamiriens étudiant sous la férule d’Hakurei, car décidément, il arrivait toujours une heure où un individu devait se questionner sur le lieu d’où il venait, en particulier quand ses origines étaient aussi empreintes de mystères. Mais il fallait bien reconnaître que Yuzuriha mettait une conviction particulière dans ses vains questionnements.

« Sans doute avaient-ils le même ciel que le nôtre.

— N’avons-nous pas appris dit qu’en ce temps, la position des étoiles différait de ce qu’elle est actuellement ? (3)

— Oui, mais tant que leurs positions respectives demeurent, cela n’importe guère.

— Certains disent que c’était une île, continua-t-elle d’un ton rêveur. Mû, Atlantide.

— Des contes à dormir debout ! »

Shion se morigéna pour son éclat, bien que constatant que le corps de Yuzuriha ne s’était pas tendu sous ce mouvement d’humeur. Mais enfin, penser que leurs ancêtres auraient migré des Colonnes d’Hercule jusqu’à ce lieu. Après tout pourquoi pas, la route était longue et cette croyance pouvait ainsi ménager pour eux l’espoir qu’en d’autres lieux, des êtres semblables à eux aient pu établir des colonies parsemant les terres à l’entour de la Mediterranée, atteignant cette contrée reculée, ayant même traversé le grand océan bordant leur île natale. Etaient-ils seuls comme eux ? Avaient-ils vu leur village ou leur cité anéantis ? Portaient-ils en eux le deuil des morts successives ? Qui pouvait savoir car autant, ils auraient très bien pu vivre en paix, reclus, dans une montagne ou un désert inhabité, mais pourvus de la présence de leur semblables, sans avoir à endosser le rôle d’aides de camp d’Athéna, sans assumer les tragédies allant de pair. (4)

« As-tu revu Atla depuis ?

— Non, je sais simplement qu’il parcourt le monde à la recherche de nos frères. »

Yuzuriha se tut, Shion crut comprendre. Inutile pour elle d’en rajouter plus que nécessaire, si Atla n’avait pas reparu, le constat qui en découlait était limpide. Quoiqu’il en fut, elle semblait décidée à ne plus évoquer ce sujet.

« Regarde, Shion. Dans ce lieu inhospitalier, déserté depuis des siècles par tous sinon par notre peuple exilé, un ciel nouveau s’offre à nous. Que tout cela est beau.

« Dis-moi, qui en ce monde, en ce moment même, est plus proche que nous des étoiles ?

— Les dieux. »

***

Tous les Chevaliers d’Or s’étaient réunis dans la salle du Grand Pope. Aussi immobile qu’une statue, celui-ci passait en revue l’élite de l’armée d’Athéna. Ils avaient sans doute fière allure, la fine fleur des combattants du Sanctuaire, auréolés de leur puissance qui semblait infinie aux yeux du commun des mortels.

Ils étaient encore incomplets, mais en temps de paix, ce fait ne revêtait pas une si grande importance que cela. Teneo du Taureau, l’aîné, Ecbert du Scorpion, Nall du Sagittaire, Ivan du Capicorne, Salim de la Vierge, Constant du Lion. Oui, certains signes manquaient à l’appel, il était cependant plus aisé de ne pas voir certaines Armures, le souvenir était encore trop présent dans son esprit. Cancer, Poissons… quant à la Balance, un homme honorait toujours cette constellation de sa présence, mais il était trop loin et pourvu de sa propre mission à mener à bien. Se sentait-il seul lui aussi ?

Oui, il aurait été encore trop douloureux pour lui de voir des hommes ou des femmes reprendre le flambeau de certains de ses compagnons défunts, de ses frères d’armes. Sans doute pourtant poindrait à l’horizon le jour qui verrait de jeunes gens prendre la relève de ses contemporains. Sisyphe, Asmita, Dégel, Kardia, Régulus… autant de noms répétés comme une litanie. El Cid, Aspros et Deutéros, Albafica, Manigoldo… puissent leurs successeurs se montrer à la hauteur de leurs prédécesseurs.

Faudrait-il donc qu’il supportât toutes ces longues années à attendre, que viennent enfin ceux qui porteront bien haut les couleurs et la gloire d’Athéna, pour un résultat tout aussi tragique que les précédents ? N’y avait-il donc aucun moyen de faire cesser le cycle des guerres infernales ? Il se prenait à se demander comment Sage et Hakurei avaient vécu tant d’années, tout en sachant d’avance l’issue qui les attendait pour l’avoir déjà subie. Peut-être qu’eux aussi avaient douté, comme lui, pour finalement persévérer. Persévérer, un terme commode que l’on donnait à l’attitude de qui s’était probablement résigné à sa lourde tâche. Une mission pour laquelle il ne se sentait pas assez fort, ou peut-être était-il trop las pour cela. Ou bien le fait d’avoir retrouvé Yuzuriha lui avait peut-être fait perdre de vue ses objectifs. Sans doute le temps était-il venu pour lui de faire un choix. Pourra-t-on lui pardonner ?

Son attention se reporta de nouveau sur les six Chevaliers d’Or lui faisant face. Il les écoutait d’un air absent, trouvait que son casque pesait lourd sur sa tête. De sa voix chantante aux accents de sa terre natale, Salim de la Vierge livrait à un Pope apathique le compte-rendu de la mission qu’elle et Nall avaient menée en Egypte. Il était fait état d’un tombeau ancien et inconnu de tous sur lequel étaient apposés des sceaux, dont celui d’Athéna. Celui de Zeus y était également présent, présentant l’ampleur de la menace pour que le roi des dieux en personne daigne intervenir, mais à en croire les deux Chevaliers d’Or, les entraves étaient solides et n’étaient pas supposées rompre avant plusieurs millénaires – voire avant une éternité, crut bon de préciser Nall du Sagittaire, un sourire confiant ornant son visage de viking.

« Quel était le nom de cette divinité ?

— Apophis, ô Pope. (5)

— Bien, chargez-vous de reporter cela aux archives, il faudra effectuer une surveillance régulière de cet endroit. Ce sera tout. Teneo, resteras-tu ? »

Tous s’ébranlèrent à l’exception de Teneo qui demeura dans la salle du Pope à la demande de ce dernier. Sitôt les lourdes portes refermées, Shion ôta son masque, révélant un visage las et fatigué.

« Que vous arrive-t-il encore, Grand Pope ? »

Le Pope prit une profonde inspiration, se demandant si la décision qu’il s’apprêtait à prendre était la bonne. S’emparant de son courage, il se lança.

« Où en est l’entraînement de Siobhan ?

— Tout se déroule on ne peut mieux.

— La penserais-tu apte à prendre ta place dès aujourd’hui ?

— Que veux-tu dire par là, Shion ?

— Serait-elle à la hauteur ?

— Oui, bien entendu, elle s’est entraînée plus dur que jamais depuis la dernière fois que tu l’as vue combattre. »

Shion soupira, son torse se plia, rattrapé par ses coudes tombant sur ses genoux. La seconde d’après, investi d’un regain d’énergie, il se leva, casque et masque en main, s’avança vers Teneo qui le regardait faire sans trop savoir quoi dire. S’immobilisant à un souffle de son ami, Shion lui tendit son casque, par endroits, le feu des bougies se reflétait sur la surface polie de l’or.

« Si je te confiais la charge de Pope et la direction du Sanctuaire, que me dirais-tu ? Accepterais-tu de devenir le Pope Teneo à ma place ? »

***

La forge de Jamir résonnait du bruit puissant du marteau, parvenant à surpasser en intensité la rumeur du feu qui s’époumonait. Dans la pièce, aucune torche n’avait été allumée, le feu dansant et la lueur de l’Armure prodiguaient suffisamment d’éclat pour presqu’égaler la lumière du jour.

Emprisonné dans une poigne d’acier, le lourd outil s’élevait et retombait avec la précision d’un métronome. Le calcul n’avait pas sa part, seul l’instinct guidait le bras du forgeron perpétuant le devoir de ses ancêtres, celui de tous ceux qui l’avaient précédé céans.

Son intuition, qui s’était imposée à lui lorsqu’il avait pénétré dans la forge après plusieurs années était toujours intacte, s’en retrouvait renforcée. Aucune forge au monde ne pouvait prétendre égaler celle construite par les fils de Jamir, il y avait ici une trop grande puissance, soigneusement maîtrisée, jugulée au fil des siècles, conférant à ce lieu son caractère spécial, singulier.

Oui, il retrouvait au contact du marteau cette vieille sensation qui faisait battre un sang nouveau.

Un autre coup vint s’additionner aux précédents, empreint du même zèle que les autres jusqu’au moment où, voulant frapper le métal une nouvelle fois, l’Armure lui opposa résistance, faisant s’échapper l’outil de sa main étonnée. Il ne resta toutefois pas longtemps sous le joug de la surprise et, bientôt, sa main vint caresser la surface lisse du bouclier. Il lui semblait plus vivace et plus solide que naguère.

L’enlevant de l’enclume, il le tint au-dessus de lui, des deux mains, avant qu’activé par sa volonté, son cosmos doré l’enveloppe, faisant léviter le bouclier qui vint prendre la place qui lui revenait au sein du totem entièrement restauré.

Un soupir de satisfaction lui vint, ce travail était enfin terminé et à présent, une vague d’émotion le prenait de nouveau comme il contemplait l’Armure d’émeraude, aussi sauvage et puissante que la cascade de Chine où elle avait coutume de reposer.

De longues minutes plus tard, Shion remonta au premier niveau, repu d’observation, attiré par l’odeur de chèvre grillant près de la cheminée. Maintenant que son labeur était achevé, de nouvelles douleurs envahissaient son bras, qui le tira cependant qu’il grimpait le long de l’échelle.

Plongée dans un livre à la couverture recouverte de cuir usagé, Yuzuriha leva la tête à l’arrivée de son ami, lui souriant légèrement en croisant son regard.

« C’est terminé. »

Pour toute réponse, elle hocha la tête. Elle ne jugeait pas utile d’en rajouter plus que nécessaire, afin de ne pas s’immiscer dans la joie qui exsudait de Shion, rayonnant à travers toute la pièce. Pendant de longues et harassantes semaines, Shion s’était penché sur cette Armure à présent entièrement restaurée. Il en avait fait un de ces buts concrets vers lesquels tendaient les efforts des personnes souhaitant trouver un sens aux choses. Et il était certain qu’il avait trouvé ce but, dans une certaine mesure. Nuit et jour, il n’avait eu de cesse de toujours œuvrer, peaufinant les moindres détails. Jamais elle ne l’avait vu plus heureux que quand il évoquait avec elle le travail qu’il effectuait. Quant à le voir à présent… c’en était presque douloureux de se dire ce qu’il éprouvait.

Yuzuriha reposa le livre à son côté tandis que Shion, qui s’était approché, se pencha devant elle, emprisonnant son visage entre ses mains. Un vestige du bonheur tantôt affiché subsistait encore dans ses prunelles pourpres posées sur lui. Avançant encore, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres qui, en s’éternisant, ralluma un désir endormi dans le corps de la Jamirienne. Peu importait ce que chacun ressentait, après tout, seul comptait ce qu’ils se montraient mutuellement.

Ils se séparèrent.

« Dis-moi, Yuzu, que dirais-tu si je décidais de rester ici ?

— Que veux-tu dire ? lâcha-t-elle après un moment de silence. Et ton devoir de Pope ?

— Tant que quelqu’un est en mesure d’assurer cette charge… Et le Sanctuaire pourra toujours faire appel à moi. Je n’oublierai jamais mon devoir, mais je n’oublierai jamais d’où je suis issu, non plus.

« Eh bien, Yuzu, qu’en dis-tu ? »

***

Dans la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire envahie de lumière, un homme seul parcourait du regard la multitude de livres anciens bien ordonnés sur leurs étagères de bois. Combien de fois avait-il pris dans ses mains tel ou tel ouvrage, pour le compulser fiévreusement, sa soif de connaissance le poussant à s’isoler du temps et des contingences extérieures, pour s’apercevoir, de nombreuses heures plus tard, que le jour avait basculé sur le port du Sanctuaire et que déjà, le bruit des cigales et des oiseaux nocturnes s’égayait dans l’air détendu ?

Un souffle d’automne avait pénétré dans la vaste salle, trésor du Sanctuaire et dehors, le soleil couchant éclairait le ciel de cette même teinte qui, bientôt, parerait les feuilles de certains arbres. Dans quelques heures, les étoiles scintilleraient de nouveau dans le ciel encré, peut-être pourrait-t-il retourner sur le Mont Etoilé, ce lieu qu’il n’avait plus foulé de ses pieds depuis le soir où la lueur des astres de la constellation de la Licorne s’était affadie. Six années s’étaient écoulées, depuis. Six années passées entre le carcan parfois étouffant du Sanctuaire, et le cocon doux et rassurant de sa terre natale. Entre-temps, la constellation de la Licorne avait acquis un nouveau protégé et pour Shion, tant de choses avaient changé.

Ses doigts effleurèrent la tranche des livres, tous plus anciens les uns que les autres. Il lui fallait choisir quels seraient les ouvrages les plus appropriés pour permettre à Teneo d’accomplir avec justesse son rôle de Pope. Là, des chroniques sur les Guerres Saintes successives, Poséidon, Typhon, Arès, Hadès, dont le nom revenait plus souvent que les autres. Ici, des traités sur les Armures et des ouvrages évoquant chaque constellation, chaque arcane apparentée. En d’autres endroits, des cartes du ciel enseignant comment rejoindre le Mont Etoilé, comment lire les étoiles, comment démêler les multiples embranchements du futur.

Méthodiquement, il se saisit de chaque ouvrage, les posant tour à tour sur une des grandes tables de bois prévues à cet effet, les classant par piles, prenant garde de bien mettre en évidence les livres les plus importants, ceux dont Teneo devrait prendre connaissance avant tous les autres.

Des siècles et des siècles d’archives, de rapports, de recherches, de chroniques, tous ou presque écrits de la main de ses prédécesseurs. Empilés ici religieusement, de façon à ce que nul ne puisse douter de leur valeur sacrée. Bien en évidence trônait un ouvrage relatant ces techniques se transmettant de maître en élève, afin que ne soit pas perdu ce qui faisait la force du Sanctuaire. A côté, les observations manuscrites des différents Popes sur chaque Chevalier d’Or depuis des millénaires.

C’est de ce dernier ouvrage que Shion eut envie d’emporter un dernier souvenir, pour garder avec lui une partie de la mémoire de ceux qui l’avaient précédé. Une première page fut ouverte au hasard, sur laquelle apparaissait une écriture déliée et méticuleuse, celle d’Anselme, ancien Chevalier d’Or des Poissons, Pope durant une Guerre Sainte au VIIème siècle.

_… Oswald du Capricorne, doté d’une grande puissance. Orgueilleux, ne possède pas l’esprit de groupe…_

_… Lancel du Sagittaire, intuition extraordinaire. Compte parmi les plus jeunes des Chevaliers d’Or, son immaturité peut parfois causer tort à ses compagnons…_

_… Ismir des Gémeaux, comportement instable…_

_… Troène de Pégase, n’abandonne jamais. A la pleine confiance de notre déesse Athéna…_

Pégase… ce n’est pourtant pas un Chevalier d’Or… alors, même en cette époque ?

Les siècles défilaient, Shion se retrouva cinq cents ans plus loin. Gracchus, ancien Chevalier d’Or de la Balance. La plume est plus sèche, plus vive.

_… Sidon du Lion, comportement exemplaire sur le champ de bataille. Se distingue par une trop grande propension à s’exposer inutilement…_

_… Vitmar du Taureau, montre des doutes à l’égard de sa cause. N’en reste pas moins attaché au prestige de sa position…_

_… Niels du Scorpion, survivant de la précédente Guerre contre Hadès. Sert de modèle à ses compagnons…_

_… Hansin des Gémeaux, potentiel extraordinaire. Il se distingue toutefois par une trop grande ambition…_

Les pages suivantes se révèlent déstabilisantes. Le Pope Guilvon y fait la description de ceux qu’il envoya se sacrifier, dont ses maîtres…

_… Saul de la Vierge, le plus fervent défenseur d’Athéna. Servir sur le champ de bataille est pour lui une mission de la plus haute importance…_

_… Christa des Gémeaux, nul parmi nous n’est plus noble qu’elle. Fait la fierté du Sanctuaire et d’Athéna dont elle a la garde…_

_… Hakurei du Cancer, le plus doué de sa génération. Il ne semble en revanche pas mettre autant de ferveur que ses compagnons dans la bataille…_

_… Sage de l’Autel, fin stratège. Il semble porter l’insouciance de son frère sur ses épaules…_

« Maître… »

Plusieurs pages en arrière, l’ouvrage évoque un certain Pope Titon, originaire de Jamir. Ainsi, de tous temps, ceux de son peuple ont présidé aux destinées du Sanctuaire quand cela s’avérait nécessaire. Là, un autre de ses prédécesseurs évoque sa méfiance envers un Chevalier des Gémeaux, ou du Bélier, ou du Lion. Le siècle d’après, le Chevalier des Gémeaux se trouve être le frère du Pope et une sérénité relative règne au Sanctuaire. Dans les dernières pages écrites, des noms familiers défilent sous ses yeux cependant qu’il reconnaît l’écriture de Sage, qu’il évoque ses Chevaliers, qu’il confie ses rêves et ses espoirs.

Shion se replie sur sa chaise, son front venant cogner contre les pages odorantes du livre. Il aura sans doute fait de son mieux, lui aussi, mais décidément, il ne saurait arriver à la hauteur de ses aînés.

« Sage… Hakurei… mes amis… mes frères… pardonnez-moi, mais le temps est venu. »

Sur un parchemin posé non loin d’ici, Shion griffonne quelques notes à l’endroit de Teneo. Il ne compte pas s’en aller sans voir son ami en personne, mais il tient néanmoins à donner une trace écrite de son acte, de sa lâcheté.

_Shion, Pope abandonniste. A hérité des renoncements de son maître, mais non de sa valeur ou de son détachement. A érigé sa vie sur la mort de ses compagnons, sans pouvoir s’appuyer sur leur force._

A préféré l’amour au devoir, la plénitude à la solitude.

***

L’obscurité de la nuit le frappa comme il s’éveilla brutalement. C’était le froid enserrant la pièce qui l’avait ainsi tiré de son sommeil et de ses songes embrumés. Instinctivement, il resserra les couvertures autour de lui, avisant le feu qui, dans l’âtre, était réduit à quelques cendres mourantes, crépitant de temps à autre lorsque leur chaleur perdait en intensité. Il lui fallut se retourner pour prendre conscience de l’absence de Yuzuriha.

Reprenant ses esprits, il projeta son cosmos dans les environs, constatant qu’elle ne se trouvait pas au sein de la tour de Jamir. Se levant, couvrant son corps de plusieurs couches de laine, il se rendit dehors. Comme il prenait pied sur le sol, il se rendit compte que précédemment, ses sens l’avaient induit en erreur et que l’aube commençait à naître à l’horizon, faisant peu à peu disparaître un fragment de lune habitant le ciel.

Dans quelques jours pareils à celui-ci, il devrait une fois de plus se rendre au Sanctuaire, pour ne plus y revenir de sitôt. C’était en ces termes ou peu s’en fallait qu’il s’était adressé à Yuzuriha quand il l’avait rejointe quelques jours auparavant. Elle avait semblé heureuse et cela l’avait apaisé, car il arrive toujours un moment où une décision que l’on pensait inébranlable pouvait vaciller sous le poids de l’incertitude. Mais lorsqu’il la voyait, il savait que son choix était le bon. Non que son esprit se retrouvât dénué de la moindre trace de culpabilité, mais son amour pour Yuzuriha était à même de faire disparaître ces regrets au fil du temps.

Shion la retrouva, après plusieurs minutes de marche et de tâtonnements, immobile au bord d’une déclivité telle qu’elle faisait office de précipice. Bien que seul son dos se présentât à lui, elle paraissait comme absorbée par le gouffre béant sous ses pieds. Un cauchemar, ou une mélancolie passagère ? Toujours est-il que sans un bruit, mais sans toutefois chercher à masquer sa présence, Shion continua son cheminement jusqu’à la jeune femme. Son menton vint se poser sur sa fine clavicule tandis que ses mains, dessinant les courbes de ses hanches, se croisèrent sur son ventre. Il ferma les yeux, humant le parfum mêlé de son amante et de l’horizon encore flou dans la lueur hésitante du petit matin. Elle sursauta, juste le temps d’un souffle avant d’enlever les mains de Shion avec les siennes, et de s’éloigner de quelques pas. Le Jamirien distinguait mal le visage de son amante dans le contrejour naissant, il pensait pourtant distinguer une contraction de ses mâchoires et une ombre plus sombre encore que celles qui se trouvaient encore agglutinées à l’entour, résistant à l’assaut des rayons du jour.

Voulant tendre un bras en direction de Yuzuriha, Shion suspendit son geste. Il ne put néanmoins pas ignorer le tremblement qui s’en était emparé. Devant lui, Yuzuriha demeurait toujours immobile, muette, statufiée.

« Pars. »

Les mots claquèrent comme un fouet, comme ce vent venant de se lever, balayant le paysage, emportant les paroles au loin, mais pas la douleur qu’elles causaient. Peut-être avait-il mal entendu et préféra ne rien dire.

« Tu ne peux pas faire cela. Le Sanctuaire, ton devoir, la promesse faite à notre maître.

— Le devoir qui incombe au Pope n’est pas lié à un seul homme. Un autre que moi prendra ma place, moi, je veux simplement être à tes côtés.

— Penses-tu qu’il compte abandonner son devoir, lui ? (Le peut-il seulement ?) La mission que lui a confiée Athéna avant de partir. Vous avez reçu vos ordres en même temps. Les derniers mots d’Athéna, ses espoirs. Ne lui as-tu pas juré, à lui aussi, de respecter ton devoir comme lui le respecte ? »

Les tremblements s’accentuèrent, Shion hésita à avancer, recula.

« Yuzu…

— C’est lui dont tu recherches la compagnie. C’est lui qui te manque. Je me trompe ? »

Les poings serrés, Shion ne répondit rien. Les paroles de Yuzuriha étaient trop brutales, trop injustes. Il aurait voulu la contredire, mais quelque chose l’en empêchait.

« Toutes ces fois où je t’observais, le regard perdu en direction du sud. C’est vers lui que tendaient tes pensées ? »

La voix de Yuzuriha sembla se briser un instant, avant de reprendre, un brin plus assurée, mais pas tant que cela.

« Tu l’aimes ?

— Pas comme je t’aime toi.

— Je sais, mon amour, je le sais. Mais tu l’aimes plus que moi. »

Ce n’était pas une question.

Yuzuriha se décida enfin à se mouvoir de nouveau. Entretemps, le soleil avait fait son apparition par-delà les montagnes et il pouvait observer sa lumière baigner la silhouette de Yuzuriha, qu’il avait tant aimée et qu’il continuait de désirer. Quelque chose pourtant avait rompu une partie de ses certitudes, la vérité, probablement. Sa main se posa sur sa joue froide, Shion baissa les yeux vers elle à ce contact. C’est en la voyant le visage couvert de larmes qu’il s’aperçut qu’il pleurait, lui aussi.

« Ce n’est rien, mon amour. Cela aura été bien le temps que ça aura duré. Tu n’aurais pu me rendre plus heureuse. »

Pour toute réponse, Shion se rapprocha encore plus près, la prenant dans ses bras, sentant les sanglots discrets de Yuzuriha agiter son corps. Lui-même n’était pas si loin de céder au chagrin l’engloutissant tout entier. Seul comptait toutefois ce besoin de la sentir, elle, son corps, sa chaleur, son odeur, son souvenir qu’il emmagasinait pour la dernière fois, qu’il lui faudrait conserver pour les décennies à venir quand, confronté de nouveau à sa solitude de Pope, il repenserait avec émotion à ces moments passés auprès de Yuzuriha, courte parenthèse de quiétude et de contentement.

***

Voilà plusieurs heures que Shion était parti, et que le jour était tout à fait clair sur le paysage décharné, laissant derrière lui la pâleur des matins bleuissant, mais non leur fraîcheur. Le vent continuait de souffler sur Jamir, froid, insistant. Moqueur, semblait-il à la jeune femme qui, assise, adossée contre une des parois de la tour, resserrait son écharpe autour de ses épaules, regardant dans le ciel le défilement des nuages filandreux.

A côté d’elle, le thé au beurre de yak contenu dans son récipient avait durablement refroidi, en cause, les heures passées à se retrouver dehors, incapable de rester plus longtemps que nécessaire dans ces lieux où elle avait passé tant de temps avec Shion. Une époque à présent révolue, quand bien même le Pope ne s’était volatilisé que quelques heures auparavant, et que sa présence flottait encore à l’entour, comme un spectre opiniâtre qui n’était jamais plus présent que dans son esprit, et dans son cœur qui sombrait lentement.

Elle baissa la tête, observant le reflet du ciel dans le liquide reposant dans la tasse. Quand elle releva les yeux, le paysage devant elle se troubla et un homme fit son apparition. Il semblait étonnement jeune, et frêle. Ses habits, ainsi que les deux points rouges sur son front l’identifiaient à ceux de son peuple. Il lui sourit, faiblement, avec compassion, son expression fit ressortir quelques veines bleues sous la peau pâle de son visage.

« Tu aurais peut-être souhaité que je vienne plus tard. Tu dois encore être…

— Non, c’est très bien ainsi, Atla, tu as bien fait de venir maintenant. »

Elle se leva, avisa l’air peiné de son visage.

« Il devait en être ainsi. Je ne te dirai pas que cela ne représente rien à mes yeux, mais sa tâche n’était pas de rester auprès de moi.

— Penses-tu qu’il est allé en Chine ?

— Non. Il ne le voulait pas, pas après m’avoir perdue moi. Et puis, le temps passe aussi différemment pour lui, même avec la bénédiction d’Athéna. Il aura encore du mal à comprendre, mais il s’y habituera. Moi aussi.

— Es-tu certaine d’avoir pris la bonne décision ?

— Pour moi, probablement pas. Pour Athéna, pour la Terre, pour ceux qui la peuplent, oui. Il faut bien consentir à des sacrifices, je suppose que c’était là ma dernière mission en tant que Chevalier.

— Je ne peux que te faire confiance.

— Tu n’as… toujours pas ?

— Non, je ne le fais plus. J’ai été jusqu’ici incapable de retrouver ceux de notre peuple. Je ne suis pas digne de l’enseignement de notre maître. »

Yuzuriha hocha la tête. Au moins ne saurait-il pas ce que le destin réservait à Shion, et quelle serait la fin qu’il aurait à rencontrer. Des morts, encore, des tragédies, toujours. Il était trop simple de se dire que tout cela concourrait à la victoire finale d’Athéna, à l’arrêt du cycle des Guerres Saintes. C’était tout bonnement trop dur de considérer les sacrifices que cela exigeait. Un mal nécessaire ? Un mal injuste.

« Tu as donc fait ce qui te semblait nécessaire. Je ferai ce qu’il faut de mon côté. » Il marqua un temps d’hésitation, visiblement mal à l’aise. « S’il s’agit d’une fille, il me faudra… pour la survie de notre peuple.

— Tu as encore du temps, Atla. »

Yuzuriha posa avec douceur une main sur l’endroit même où Shion avait les siennes, plusieurs heures auparavant quand, bien qu’encore amants, leur destin était déjà scellé. Ce qui l’attendra dans les temps futurs, il le découvrira probablement. Cela, en revanche, en prendra-t-il conscience un jour ?

« Et si c’est un fils… »

Les paroles d’Atla restèrent suspendues dans les airs. Il œuvrait lui aussi pour l’intérêt de son peuple moribond, mais il y avait, dans ses prunelles, une lueur d’intérêt que depuis des années, il ne parvenait plus à masquer. Quand avait-t-il commencé à la regarder de la sorte ? A lui aussi, sa situation lui pesait. Mais tout cela était inconcevable pour Yuzuriha. Elle avait aimé par deux fois, quelque chose en elle s’était asséché.

« Pardonne-moi, Yuzuriha. Je ne voulais pas. »

Sans la moindre trace de courroux ou de jugement, Yuzuriha se rapprocha d’Atla, s’empara de sa main qu’elle tenait enserrée.

« Seul le futur de notre peuple importe. Toi, Shion, moi, c’est nous et nous seuls qui l’incarnerons. »

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Je suis parti du principe, à titre tout à fait personnel, que le temps passait quatre fois plus lentement pour un Jamirien. Ainsi, en quarante ans, Shion n’aura vieilli que de dix ans.
> 
> (2) Ce surnom relève d’un parti pris de Shiori Teshirogi dans The Lost Canvas, œuvre dans laquelle Rasgado endosse lui aussi le surnom d’Aldébaran, étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du Taureau, donnant ainsi un bel écho au Taureau de Kurumada.
> 
> (3) Phénomène de précession.
> 
> (4) A noter que la théorie des Jamiriens Atlantes ne correspond en rien à ma vision personnelle des choses.
> 
> (5) Cf. Aiolos-Hen, Megumu Okada.


End file.
